britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about PJ Maybe
PJ (narrating): "I decided to give Uncle Fusty a wek to get over his Loss before i disposed of cousin Watt." 2000 AD prog 593. ---- PJ (narrating): "One of the lessuns I learnt really early is nothin oils the wheels as sweet as money." 2000 AD prog 594. ---- PJ (narrating): "Pity about old fusty. Just his bad luck he happens to be rich — and related to me. Still, i'm sure if he knew he'd approve of my positive attitude." Ibid. ---- PJ (on the death of his parents): "Being a psyChopathic personallity i doN't much care who dies, as long as its not mE. But in a funny kind of a way I was sorRy to see them Go." 2000 AD prog 707. ---- PJ (narrating): "In my experienCe the pSychopath hAs one biG Edge over your normaL Cit — kiLLing does'nt Worrey us. Take Me — I'D As soon sLit your Throte as cross the street, iF it woRked to My advanTage. AnD usually I'm Smart enough to geT awAy with it..." 2000 AD prog 708. ---- PJ (narrating): "It's not like I was killing any more than I needed to... It's just I waz needing to quite a bit recently." 2000 AD prog 820. ---- PJ (narrating): "You reely can't beat a bit of murder to brighten up a dul day." 2000 AD prog 821. ---- PJ (narrating): "I only kill when people try to hurt me, or lock me away, or stop me getting whatever i want." 2000 AD prog 822. ---- Face-change clinician: "Ah, yes, I can see why you want that face changed." PJ: "Hey, it's not that bad!" 2000 AD prog 1210. ---- Judge Lobos: "You are either truly crazy, senor, or totally insane -- I cannot work out which." 2000 AD prog 1211. ---- PJ (narrating): "It was dark when we came in over the Atlantic Wall. The city lay spread out before me, lit up like a Christmas tree. I drank it in like a man with a bad thirst. I'd forgotten how exciting it was." Judge Dredd Megazine #221. ---- PJ (narrating): "Aurora Devine lived in Cus D'Amato with her husband Gary and her three lovley children. Anyone but a psycopathic killer would have hesitated before dropping her live into the processor at Mrs Shubert's Pies. Unfortunately for Aurora, I am such an animal. I have no compunction. The picture of three grief-striken brats, of innocent lives torn apart, wrings no tears from my eyes." Judge Dredd Megazine #222. ---- PJ (narrating): "It was the City, you see. Once Id returned I reelised how much Id missed her. Like a man cruely parted from a lover, the memory of her, of her many charms, lured me back. I had to be with her, to be in her embrace again... and never let her go. This was where I belonged." Judge Dredd Megazine #234. ---- Henry Dubble: "This is the heart of PJ Maybe. Does anybody know who PJ Maybe was?" Small child: "He was a juvenile killer and criminal genius who evaded the Judges for many years, actually cutting out his own heart to put them off the scent. When I grow up I want to be just like him!" Judge Dredd Megazine #244. ---- PJ (narrating): "Contrary to expectashuns, Ive turned out to be quite a good Mayor. It seams the organizashunal skills perfected in my years as a mass murdrer are just right for being in hi office too. Not that I care a sniff for my fellow man, of course. Its The chaLlenge of it all, that's the buzz." Judge Dredd Megazine #266. ---- PJ: "I love being mayor. I may be a psychopathic killer but I'm actually proud of the good work I've done here. When I go anywhere the citizens cheer me and shout out ‘'Good old Byron'’ and ‘'Hurrah for Mayor Ambrose'’ and it makes me feel, I dunno, warm inside and kind of protective — even though individually I could crush them all without a second thought." 2000 AD prog 1675. ---- Inga: "You have a very wonderful and unique talent." PJ: "I do, I do. In all modesty, I do." 2000 AD prog 1679. ---- PJ (narrating): "I shouLd have Been glaD someone Else was trying to kill Sinfeeld, but too be honest I felt quite Outraged!" PJ: "I'm Mayor Byron Ambrose — PJ Maybe as was — the greatest psychopathic murderer in the world! Nobody butts in on my kills!" 2000 AD prog 1681. ---- PJ (narrating): "13 people died in the fire, but I never balk at numbers. Give mE your Tired, youre poor, your huddled masses — they're all Grist to Mayor Ambrose's mill!" 2000 AD prog 1682. ---- Judge Dredd: "You'll find him a lot more co-operative now the game's up. There's nothing PJ Maybe likes talking about more than PJ Maybe." 2000 AD prog 1686. ---- PJ: "I don't want to die." Judge Dredd: "I have no doubt your victims felt the same." 2000 AD prog 1691. ---- PJ: "I can't believe I'm hearing this! The death sentence — in this day and age! It's an anachronism! It's barbaric! Are we living in the Middle Ages? To execute me of all people! It's an act of sheer vandalism! I'm specia'''l! I'm one of a kind! I'm the greatest psychotic murderer the '''world has ever known! You might as well execute George Washington, or burn the Mona Lisa! I'm a cultural icon! You can't just snuff me out like that!" 2000 AD prog 1692. ---- First Judge: "Show us how brave you are. No dead man's slouch for you, Maybe. Tall, erect, walking to death with head held high." PJ: "Moron. I'm worth a thousand of you!" Second Judge: "That's the spirit!" 2000 AD prog 1693. ---- Judge Mortis: "He isss a ssstrangge one." Judge Fire: "I sssensse a certain kinssship. In another time, perhapsss, he could havve been one of usss." 2000 AD prog 1786. ---- Judge Dredd: "PJ Maybe changes his face like a snake changes its skin." 2000 AD prog 1991. ---- Judge Dredd: "Never had him down for same sex. Robots, eldsters, sure..." Budley Winterton: "He was... experimental. That's one of the things I liked about him. Never afraid to try things." Judge Dredd: "You're not wrong there." 2000 AD prog 1992. ---- Father Spug: "Here at the church of Grud the Redeemer we never lock our doors. The Lord's love must be open to all." PJ Maybe: "Fine sentiments, father. Yet I suspect there are some even your Lord couldn't love. You must ask him when you meet him." 2000 AD prog 1994. ---- First clubber: "Nice lookin' babe." Second clubber: "Femtastic." 2000 AD prog 1995. ---- Judge Dredd: "PJ Maybe, by the power vested in me I sentence you to death." 2000 AD prog 1998. Category:Quotes